With the development of computer technology, transmission of digital signal is becoming bottleneck of performance improvement for communications between the computer and the peripheral equipment. There are many interfaces within computers now, for example, PCI, PCI-X, PCI-E, SATA, SCSI etc. A Mini PCI-E interface developed from Mini PCI-E specification is proverbially used in portable equipment such as a laptop computer. Now, the hardware equipment using a Mini PCI-E interface comprises a Bluetooth adapter, a video card, a wireless network card etc.
The larger the proportion of people's daily lives accounted by the mobile working is, the smaller the volume of the computer (such as a laptop computer) desired by people is. Meanwhile, wireless life has become a kind of fashion. As shown in FIG. 1, when the traditional Mini PCI-E equipment 11 is connected to the motherboard, the Mini PCI-E equipment 11 is spread on the motherboard, that is, parallel to the motherboard. An area of 56×38 mm or 32×38 mm on the motherboard is occupied by the Mini PCI-E equipment 11. Accordingly, a slot of the Mini PCI-E connector is fixed parallel to the motherboard.
As the Mini PCI-E equipment is assembled on and parallel to the motherboard, the Mini PCI-E equipment occupies more space on the motherboard inevitably, which is contrary to the concept of small computers. As the Mini PCI-E equipment is installed close to the motherboard, it is not conducive for heat dissipation which would make the Mini PCI-E equipment working unstable. In addition, when the slot of the Mini PCI-E equipment is parallel to the motherboard, it makes space for pluging-and-socketing the Mini PCI-E equipment smaller, so that make it hard to install the Mini PCI-E equipment.